Stuck In A Net
by TheDailyKnight
Summary: Merthur, Canon-Era, Season 5 spoiler, PWP. When Merlin and Arthur get caught in a net, their instincts take over. But they're not the ones that will help them get out. No copyright infrignement is intended. I am only playing with the guys. All rights belong to the relevant parties.


**Stuck in a Net**

Merlin was hungry. Very hungry. The cold pressed in all around him as Arthur made his way towards what Merlin was sure would be his doom. Would he listen? No.

"What we need, Merlin, is a horse."

Merlin's stomach growled. Horse wasn't on the menu... what he _really_ wanted, right here and now was-

"Or a pig."

"You can't ride a pig, Merlin."

"No, but you can roast it."

"I'll roast you if you're not careful."

"Is that a promise, Sire?" asked Merlin, winking.

In spite of his hunger, he couldn't resist Arthur when he fed him one-liners as often as he did.

As they descended the hillside, Merlin's gaze fixed on something. Two rabbits, side-by-side.

He darted forward and grabbed at them. The next few moments happened too quickly for him to quite understand. Arthur was at his side, then slammed against him, then there was a very strong upward movement and before he knew it they were dangling together in mid air, caught in a rope net.

In spite of himself, Merlin took comfort in the fact that he still had the rabbits. Arthur's sword had dropped to the ground beneath in his struggling.

"Merlin, do you _always_ think with your stomach?" grumbled Arthur from somewhere around neck level.

"Not always, just when I'm hungry!" snapped back Merlin. "We've been walking towards certain doom for ages! At least let me go to my death on a full stomach, will you?"

Arthur struggled again, but got nowhere except lower down. When he next spoke, he was at stomach height.

"We could be here for some time."

"Do you think?" replied Merlin, sizing up their options.

He could use magic, of course, but how? With the King so close, so _very_ close, it would probably not be wise. Climbing out? That was another option. All he would have to do is climb out the top of the netting and get Arthur's sword and cut him down. Simple.

Arthur struggled again, this time so hard that they ended up at opposite ends of the net to one another. Merlin spluttered as Arthur pulled his hip away from his mouth.

"Oh God!" muttered Merlin. "Why don't you learn to control that thing?"

"I can't help it! It has a mind of its own. You know what happens to me when you're nearby!"

"Yes, but Arthur, really? Being in a _net_ turns you on?"

"I'm a hot blooded king!"

"You're a king who is poking me in the eye!"

"There are worse things that you can be poked with."

"Such as?"

"My sword."

"I thought that was what you were poking me with anyhow."

Arthur heard the cheek rather than saw it. He leaned his hip forward.

"I thought that you were hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Then why not take your mind off it and help yourself to some meat?"

Silence reigned for a moment.

"Sire, I know we've done this before but... here? Now?"

Arthur sighed.

"Merlin, we're going to be here a while. We may as well make the most of it, being as we're riding to our doom and everything."

When Merlin didn't move he heard Arthur sigh and felt his own breeches being untied.

"Look, Merlin," said Arthur as Merlin felt his hard member become exposed to the cold. "I'll even show you how."

Merlin gasped as the wet warmth of Arthur's mouth enveloped him and he felt the King's tongue lap around the tip of his cock. He winced and stiffened as Arthur found a particularly sensitive spot and started to hum as he worked.

Arthur pressed his hip more insistently against Merlin's forehead. Tentatively, Merlin reached up, undid the royal trousers and extracted Arthur from inside them. Then he slipped him into his mouth.

Arthur moaned softly as Merlin set to work and it wasn't long before the net was swinging to and fro, to and fro in time with their head movements. The branch overhead creaked ominously as they got faster and faster, more and more urgent.

Then, with a final thrust into Merlin's mouth, Arthur loosed his load. Merlin swallowed as quickly as he could, only just managing to keep up. He groaned and let himself go. Arthur had less success with the swallowing business. Merlin must not have relieved himself of his load before leaving Camelot for the volume he let loose spilled out of Arthur's mouth and almost choked him. He leaned back, relieved and coughing, glad to get some air back into his system.

He swallowed hard several times, trying to clear the sticky fluid from his mouth and make it go down. Eventually he succeeded. They did one another up again in relaxed silence.

"Thanks," said Arthur.

"You too," replied Merlin.

If they could look at each other, they would be grinning.

"So, what now?" asked Merlin.

Arthur sighed.

"Do I always have to get us out of everything?" he asked, more to himself than to Merlin. "Wait here."

He stood, climbed the netting, popped out the top of the trap, jumped down, picked up his sword and cut Merlin down.

"Well, that was easy," said Merlin, planting a kiss on his King's lips. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're off to see Morgana and ask her why she forced us into a net trap," replied Arthur with a grin. "What else?"

"You're still going to see her? Even though it means you will probably not walk away alive?"

"I'm going to thank her, actually," replied Arthur. "I enjoyed that."

And, with that, he set off again. Merlin sighed, licked his lips and followed him off into the distance, dimly wondering if they'd just upset an entire fiendish plot by escaping too early. It was a feeling that haunted him for the rest of the day.


End file.
